


Love Never Dies

by Angelic_Hellraiser



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Hellraiser/pseuds/Angelic_Hellraiser
Summary: My collection of Steve/Claire poems, one shots, drabbles, ficlets, and more.





	1. Table of Contents

\- LOVE NEVER DIES -

\- PLACE HOLDER -


	2. Chapter 2

It's strange… I'd never have seen it coming. Ten years ago, I would have fallen on my ass laughing if someone had told me zombies existed. It had been such an outrageous likelihood… _back then…_  
  
The passenger beside me shifts in his seat, his bothersome snoring only getting louder. I sigh and avert my attention to the thick clouds outside. Rain pelts the window, thick and heavy, as lightning flashes, intensifying the sleek luster of the plane wing. I close my eyes momentarily, the painful recollection defying my attempt to force it back into the safety of the darkness.  
  
With all my efforts to do everything right, I'd only accomplished more failures. Sure, Umbrella is vanquished and gone. TerraSave is helping victims of such grizzly tragedies worldwide, but could it undo what has already been done? So many losses… so much sadness. I should have never made it this far. And, these evils would only be repeated… over and over…  
  
I swallow back the oncoming tears and lean my forehead against the cool glass of the window…  
  
The Harvardville incident… Raccoon City… Rockport Island… the Antarctic Facility… _So many lives lost to that ugliness…_  
  
A single tear escapes down my cheek and I hastily wipe it away.   
  
I'd promised Sherry I would return… a promise broken. According to Leon, the government had taken custody of her. She knew too much. I should have never left her. Wesker had whisked her away shortly after that. No telling where she is now… probably-I bite down hard on my tongue, trying to resist the word. I should have never left her.  
  
_Rani…_ Part of me went back to Rani because I wanted to prove to myself that I could keep a promise… How selfish of me…  
  
Leon's words ring in my head. _"You chose a path your brother and I couldn't follow."_ A savior? Really? I inwardly scoff at the description. I failed Sherry and I failed…   
  
His name remains a silent, disdainful whisper in my mind as another brilliant flash of lightning lights up the sky. He'd only been seventeen, just a kid caught in a fucked up situation. He hadn't even graduated high school for Christ sakes. He'd been sorry for not keeping his promise to me… Fate is not without a sense of irony. I swallow the coppery taste of blood that is welling up from the fresh wound on my tongue.  
  
_Steve Burnside…_  
  
He'd thought I was asleep. The feel of his hot breath over my mouth had woken me. Unconsciously, I lick at my lips, exploring the memory of it. I should have humored his interest. Why had Alexia chosen him over me? He hadn't even been given a proper burial… probably hanging lifelessly in some cryogenic tube Wesker stuffed him in for research. My lips pull back in a silent snarl.  
  
_Another failure…_  
  
Redfields aren't supposed to fail. It isn't in our vocabulary. I'd come this far. Chris would only expect me to push farther.  
  
_Chris._ His call had been so unexpected. After Jill's death three years ago, he'd poured all his effort into his work. He rarely called me anymore. It's not like I didn't have my own life, but I'd still been worried about him.  
  
_"Claire, this is Chris. When you get this message, catch the next flight to Kano.  I'll explain everything at the airport. I love you, kiddo."_ He hadn't called me that in years.  
  
I'd just missed the call due to a meeting. _Figures…_ My brother did have a sore sense of timing. The thought brings a much needed smile to my face. He'd sounded happy for once, not so reserved. _Why was he on the verge of wild excitement?_  
  
I lean back in my seat and massage my temples. Something's coming. I can sense it in my bones. It's a strange and kind of weightless feeling.  
  
"Ma'am, would you like something to drink?" the stewardess' voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
  
I wave my hand dismissively, forcing a polite smile of which she returns, and go back to staring out the window. There are so many branches of evil, that it's nearly impossible to find the root. Chris has only ever struck at branches. He doesn't care if he never finds the root, as long as he fights for what he believes in.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending shortly. There will be a bit of turbulence as we're descending, but that's perfectly normal. Please take your seats and check your seat-belts." The pilot announces over the intercom.  
  
I let out a breath I don't realize I am holding and check my watch. Due to the time zone change, it should be close to noon in Kano. I stretch my wary muscles as the 'Fasten Your Seat-belt' sign flashes on.  
  
The passenger beside me had been woken up by the broadcast. He carefully straightens out his sleek business suit-a politician of some sort, I'm sure. I ignore the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and keep my attention away from him. Politicians and I never get along, regardless of my diplomatic tongue.  
  
I relax into the seat as the plane begins its slow descent back to the Earth. The man continues to smooth down his suit and I nervously twiddle my thumbs. _What could Chris have to tell me that is so damn important that I should come see him in Africa?_ It's bad enough he's already got me worried too death. _He could have just said it in the message… moron._ He deserves a good ol' fashion ass-kicking after making me worry myself bald like this.  


 

* * *

  
  
Customs is long and unnecessarily drawn out. As I step into the terminal, a nervous excitement chills my spine. I haven't spoken to Chris in months… and I haven't seen him in two years. I catch his warm gaze immediately. He's some forty feet away and he begins toward me, his every muscle under control. He looks as if at any moment he'd explode toward me in a dead and twirl me in his arms. Chris isn't victim to bouts of wild emotion.   
  
I frown. _He's abnormally happy._  
  
I soak up his appearance. He looks tired, but clean. There's evidence of a quick shave; he'd missed a few spots. Bruises and little abrasions decorate his bare, massive arms.  
  
"Hey there, Claire Bear…" His tone is light, though guarded.  
  
_Is my anger that obvious?_ I was never good at hiding my emotions anyway.  
  
"How was the flight?" He smiles carefully, testing the waters.  
  
"Long," I sigh as I look around the terminal.  
  
His smile fades at my obvious hostility. "Claire… I'm not going to say I'm sorry for the last few years. It would be a mute point. I don't look for your forgiveness, but-"  
  
"I haven't heard from you in over six months, Christopher!" I snap. "I know Jill's death was hard for you, but don't you think it was hard for me, too?"  
  
The smile returns to his face.  
  
I frown again. "Why are you grinning like a crazy idiot?"  
  
"Come on, Claire Bear…" He grabs my wrist before I can reply, excitement glimmering in his dark eyes.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Just come on." He calls over his shoulder, my suitcase already in his hand.  
  
_Why the hell would he smile at the mention of Jill's death?_ It hits me like a ton of bricks. _Her body had never been found._ Chris had never believed her to be dead. My heart stutters unevenly in my chest and I feel that bizarre sensation yet again. The unlikelihood is an incredible stretch, but the smile on Chris' face can't be ignored. _Why else would he grin at the mention of Jill?_  
  
We're outside before I realize it. The rain is softer now, almost pleasant. To the far left of the parking lot, a black Sudan is parked with a young African woman leaning against it. Her warm brown eyes lock on mine immediately and she begins walking toward us.   
  
"You must be Claire Redfield." She offers her left hand. _Left-handed, huh?_  
  
I shake it firmly. "Yes, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Sheva Alomar. I accompanied your brother in Kijuju."  
  
I glare at Chris. He looks away uncomfortably. _Figures…_ He'd use the excuse of trying to protect me as to why he never told me anything… _Right… I'm totally buying that one…_  
  
He walks past us and on toward the passenger side of the Sudan. My skin crawls with electricity and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I can feel more than just Sheva's eyes on me. It's unsettling.   
  
I walk up beside Chris. His eyes linger on mine for a moment and then the door opens. Even with my earlier speculation, I am still stunned to see what lies behind the passenger door. My mouth hangs open and I sputter an inaudible response. Jill sits staring at me, her lips pulling into a little smile-alive. Her once soft brown hair is now a pale blonde. It catches me off guard and I merely stare.  
  
"Hey, Claire Bear…" She whispers carefully.  
  
I react before I realize it, launching myself at her. She stiffens as I crash into her, wrapping my arms around her in a suffocating hug. Tears escape down my cheeks and she returns the embrace.  
  
"I… I… Jill…" I stammer between sobs.  
  
Jill's own voice is colored with tears. "It's a long story. Besides… there's… something else…"  
  
I pull away from her and that's when I notice movement in the back seat. Two silent individuals gaze intently at me, the girl's face unreadable. Her calculating deep blue orbs pierce through mine, probing… bitter.  
  
"I… I know you…" my voice fades.  
  
Her blushing lips break into a small, but predatory grin. "I bet you do."  
  
_That tone, once so meek and still aloof… Those endless blue eyes… shrewd eyes… Sherry!_  
  
"Yes…" She cocks her eyebrow.  
  
My breath stops… _Had she just?_  
  
"Yes, I did." She smirks. "I can't hear all thoughts, but I do get lucky every now and then."  
  
"How?" I breathe.  
  
"Wesker was curious of the same thing…" She purrs, her voice _lethally_ razor-sharp.  
  
"Well, Wesker doesn't matter anymore." Chris cuts in, as he looks to Jill.  
  
I see the flicker of emotions that pass between them and I avert my eyes, feeling the need to give them some privacy. I look back to Sherry; her eyes are like prickly limbs against my skin, crawling and scraping… silently _livid_. I shiver unconsciously and throw my focus on the man beside her.   
  
His eyes, a familiar Caribbean blue with a whispering hint of green… that bizarre, but proverbial alien quality about them. I'd seen that quality once… just seconds before- _Steve!_ I'm literally backtracking as I take in the discernible nose, lips, and jaw line… those broad shoulders now pleasantly thick with lean muscle. That auburn hair, kissed by fire. It's somewhat darker now and there's something different about his eyes. They look at me hazily, as if he's trying to distinguish my face.  
  
I nearly trip over Jill and she steadies me. I try to speak his name, but I fail miserably and more tears venture down my cheeks. Chris is at my side gripping my shoulders to hold me up. My knees are weak, heavy. My mind swims with questions and Chris' deep voice is but a distant echo. I find those bizarre ocean orbs again and my lips tremble out a moan.   
  
"Claire," Chris soothes. "Claire…"  
  
Jill caresses my back and watches me intently, her gentle eyes following the trail of salty tears. _My God… my God… my God…_  
  
I clamp my eyes shut and tighten my jaw. It is Steve… Steve Burnside. My heart constricts and I collapse against my brother's chest, giving in to overwhelming sobs. _First Sherry, now Steve… so much at once._ I feel Chris' arms enclose around me and I burrow further into his embrace, hiding away. Jill's soft voice murmurs in my ear, but I can't hear what she's saying. I can only hear my pounding heart.   
  
"Claire Bear…" My brother crones. "Get a hold of yourself now. Tough girls like you don't cry."  
  
I cautiously look up at him, very aware of how vulnerable I appear. He's smiling down at me, his dark eyes affectionate. _Redfields don't know when to quit. We don't know the word 'fail'. And, our tenacity could bring down a mountain._ Redfields are strong.   
  
I slowly push away from him and lick my lips. The saline taste doesn't go away. Jill is beside me, her reassuring smile calming my nerves. I take a deep breath and look over at where Sheva is standing. Steve and Sherry are watching me from behind her, Steve's expression torn. I feel his eyes wrap around me like a secure blanket of warmth and I avert my gaze, a blush tainting my already reddened cheeks.     
  
"How…" I begin carefully. "How is this possible?"  
  
"Come on." Chris puts his hand on my back, directing me toward the Sudan. "We'll talk everything over on the way back to HQ."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!


End file.
